What if Hiei met
by x-KCchan-x
Summary: Love Wacky crazy stories? Love wacky, crazy stories that involve Hiei and a bunch of other people? Then you'll love this one! Hiei discovers a supposively 'cursed video' and decides to watch it. You'll have to read to find out what happens!
1. What if Hiei met Sadako

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Hiei or any other character unless it happens to be Saku who seems to appear quite a bit in my stories.

Hello! I'm back again with another story! (I have way to many). Any ways, this is a brand new one that one of my friend helped me inspire by mistake. But before I begin this little story, I need to explain something about it. The character Sadako (which I don't own) is from The Ring and also referred to Samara. If you've read The Ring manga like I have, you should have no problem under standing this. Any ways, I hope that clears up something. This whole story is just basically what would happen if Hiei met up with these characters. I do need ideas so please review and give me some wacky ideas that could turn out funny.

Chapter 1 – If Hiei met Sadako

One day in the middle of the forest, a familiar character to us sat in the trees sleeping peacefully. Well, he thought so any ways. His peace was disturbed as three teenagers walked by talking noisily and he just 'happened' to overhear them.

Kid 1: Yeah, this ought to be so much fun.

Kid 2: You said it. So did you bring it?

Kid 1: The cursed video? Sure I did. Are you guys up to seeing it?

Kid 3: Yep. But is it really cursed.

Kid 2: They say who ever watch's it, dies in seven days.

Kid 3: Phhhh. Whatever. It's probably just a hoax.

Kid 1: I don't know. I believe in it. I just want to break the rules and live after the seventh day.

Kid 2: All right then let's go watch it.

The three kids went into a building nearby. Hiei seemed intrigued by this 'cursed' video. He wouldn't think that anything was worse as Chapter Black. He climbed into a tree nearby a window of the house so he could watch the video without the kids noticing him. They put it in and it came on. (If you know how the video goes, good for you cause I don't quite remember how it goes and you'll just have to imagine it.) After watching the video, the kids seemed stunned for a moment, but then just laughed and joked about it just being a hoax. But Hiei could see that it was more to it then that. He decided that Kurama would be able to help decipher what this was all about.

Ten minutes later at Kurama's house...

Hiei: So what do you make of it?

Kurama: Well anything is possible here. I'd have to see the tape so I can tell if it had any magical properties to it.

Hiei: Lucky for you I grabbed the tape without those kids noticing. Here. hands Kurama the tape

Kurama: Thanks Hiei. I'll need a day to examine it. Come by about noon tomorrow and I'll tell you what I know.

Hiei: Fine. But you better have something.

Kurama: Don't you get your heart set on it. I'll do what I can.

At that moment, the phone rang and Kurama answered it.

Kurama: Uh, Hiei, it's for you.

Hiei: That's odd. How could they know I was here? Why is someone calling me in the first place?

Kurama: I have no clue. I'm not even sure who it is. hands the phone to Hiei

Hiei: What do you want!

Voice: _Seven days..._

Hiei: What the hell? What do you want!? Who is this!?

Click!

Hiei: That's one weird prankster.

Kurama: What did they want?

Hiei: I don't know. All they said was "_Seven days...". _

Kurama: Hm. That is odd. I'll have to investigate that as well.

Hiei: All right then. I'll search around town and see what some people around here know: jumps out of the window and heads down the street at lighting speed

Kurama: Hm. I wonder if this is cursed.

After about two hours of searching all Hiei got was that it was truly cursed and four to six people had already died from watching this video. With that much information, it wouldn't get him far. All he could think to do was get some rest, try to dig out some more info in the morning before going back to Kurama's house to see what he found out.

The next morning Hiei had no better luck finding out anything new. All he knew now is that some people did believe the video was cured while others didn't. It was about noon any ways so he started over to Kurama's. When he got there, no one answered the door. He found it odd that he told him to meet him there when Kurama himself wasn't going to be there. Of course, when he looked at the door again, he found a note taped to it.

"_I found out some info myself about it. Meet me at this address_:" Hiei read the address and tried to think of where this would be. He believed he knew where it was so he went off to the way that he could think to find it. By the time he had finally gotten to the address, it was about five after one. He had come to a cabin on some camping grounds that had many other cabins near it. Hiei opened the door to cabin four and found Kurama sitting on a couch in the middle of the room.

Kurama: Oh, hello Hiei. I see you found the address easy enough.

Hiei: Yes only after getting lost on the wrong track for about twenty minutes.

Kurama: Sorry it was a little difficult to find but there is a story to this.

Hiei: Like what fox?

Kurama: Well, it seems this is the place where this tape was first watch. Four kids found it here when they came camping and watched it. The problem was, seven days later; they all died about the same time. The other funny about it is they all got the same four saying "_Seven days..._". This tape does seem to have a sort of magical property to it, but nothing like demon or spirit energy. I do believe this is a cursed video and you die in seven days.

Hiei: Ha! I'll prove it wrong and live past seven days if it does truly do as you say.

Kurama: Well I hope you're right. I'll see what else I can find and keep you updated.

Hiei: I'll just do what I can and prepare for anything I guess. I things to do now. jumps out the window

Kurama: That's just like Hiei; not worrying about anything. I hope he's right and that he can survive this.

Over the next five days both Hiei and Kurama tried to find out as much as they could about it while keeping each other updated. Neither of them had any luck. Although neither of them had any luck, Hiei did not worry. He knew he could beat what was coming. On the seventh day about the time Hiei had watch the video, he was sitting on a couch waiting for Kurama to come home so he find out if he had found out anything. While sitting there, the TV came on by itself. This surprised Hiei a little bit, but he grabbed the remote and hit the button to turn it off. But it wasn't working. So he pushed a bunch of buttons in frustration and then threw it against the wall where it broke into a couple of pieces. Then the TV went from being fuzzy to having a picture of a well in a forest. Nothing happened until he saw something start to come out of it. It looked to be a person whose hair was flipped over and covering her face. What came next surprised him even more. The person started to crawl out of the TV towards him. Hiei started to back up into a corner. One she was fully out of the TV, her head came up and he saw her face. All he could think of was that she had some evil eye thing going on, but it wasn't even scary.

Hiei: What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to scare me because you're not doing the job very well.

Sadako: _Why aren't you dead yet?_

Hiei: Am I suppose to be dead with that glare? It may kill some ningen but not a demon such of my class. If you want to see an evil eye, look at this! takes off bandage covering his jagan

Sadako: _That is nothing compared to mine! I bet you couldn't even kill one human with that!_

Hiei: Same goes for you! It just looks like you're having a staring contest with some kid!

Sadako: _But it's a lot more scarier than yours. _

Hiei: Oh yeah?

Sadako: _Yeah! I bet you couldn't even kill me._

Hiei: Well I'll just prove that I can right now! takes out sword and slashes Sadako, but she's unaffected by it What the...? Why didn't it cut you?!

Sadako: _Because – _

Kurama: opens door to find Hiei and Sadako Oh great. I'm to late aren't I?

Hiei: Fox! Why won't this person die!

Kurama: Because she's already dead! That video you saw, it was how she died. That's what I came to tell you. She can't be killed and there's no way to stop the curse of the video. That's what I came to tell you.

Hiei: Well it seems you are too late. But she's really starting to annoy me. Are you sure that there's no way to get rid of her?

Kurama: Not unless she kills you. Then she can go on to kill the rest that watch the video.

Sadako:_ Speaking of which, I do have to kill them sometime soon. I am suppose to kill them around the time that they watch the video seven days later. So can you like die already?_

Hiei: I told you that that stare of yours wouldn't work on me! Go try it on some fourth-grader if you want it to work!

Kurama: Now Hiei. Try to be reasonable. I'm sure we can work this out some how.

Hiei: Only if she agrees that my evil eye is better.

Sadako: _Never! And you know it_

Hiei: Well fine then. We can just sit here while you ruin you're reputation for not being on time. Then no one will watch your video and that means no one dies. How does that sound?

Sadako: _ Arrggghhh. All right. You win. You're evil eye is better. But heed this as a warning . I will be back when I have time and you will die!_

Hiei: sarcastically I'll wait till the day comes. Now go before I do find a way to kill you.

Sadako: _I'll wait till that day comes around. I have better things to do any ways like killing people who are stupid and can be killed. Sayonara for now demon! _goes into the TV again, through the well and the TV goes fuzzy then turns off again

Kurama: Well that was the weirdest experience ever.

Hiei: Not for me. There was one time whe-

Kurama: And now Hiei is telling stories. I never thought I'd see the day when that came.

Hiei: Shut up, stupid fox. At least that is over now. I thought she'd never shut up! in girlie voice 'My evil eye is better then yours' my butt. At least I can have a free day without having to search the whole city for some stupid info. Though I wish there were some way to destroy her so I won't ever have to go through with that again.

Kurama: How about not watching the video again. That might be the smartest thing.

Hiei: glares

Kurama: Any ways, I don't think we'll have to worry about her again. She seemed harmless any ways.

Hiei: Exactly. All she did was glare at me. Some evil eye that was. She can go on killing those pathetic humans if she likes. Means less I'll have to take care of in the future.

Kurama: Now Hiei, you know Koenma can easily put you back on probation if you do that.

Hiei: Whatever. I have other things I could be doing now and I think I'd rather do them then sit here and talk with you.

Kurama: Fine. Do whatever you want. It's not my life.

Hiei: All right. I'll go and kill some low class demons to have some fun. walks out the door and slams it shut.

Kurama: Wow. He didn't go out a window for once. That amazes me even more.

Hiei continued for the next month gong back to his old life style and enjoying the fact he hadn't seen Sadako since that one afternoon. For all he could figure was that the other three kids plus many more people had died since then and he didn't care one bit. But one day Hiei was enjoying a nice nap in a big Sakura (cherry blossom) tree when he heard what sounded to be the laugh of a little girl. He jumped out of the tree onto the ground to find nothing. He figured it was nothing to worry about so he started to walk down the path to maybe get a mid-afternoon snack. But while walking he heard the laugh again, and then it stop. This happen again and again until Hiei couldn't take it anymore.

Hiei: ALL RIGHT! WHO IN THE WORLD IS LAUGHING SO JOYFULLY!

Voice: _Tee hee hee hee._

Hiei: Grrrrrr. Come out now and show your face!

Voice: _Tee hee hee hee._

Hiei: You best stop this whoever who are!

Voice: _Tee hee hee hee._

Hiei: ALL RIGHT! SHOW YOUR FACE NOW OR I'LL COME AND FIND IT AND SHRED IT TO PIECES!!! looks behind him to see Sadako walking towards him You again.

Sadako: _Tee hee hee hee_.

Hiei: I should have known. This time I will kill you! takes out sword and try's to slash Sadako, but he goes through her as well I should have known that as well. watches as Sadako keeps on walking along the trail Why won't you stop and face me!!

Sadako: from behind Hiei _Because that me. It's just a hologram of me._

Hiei: But you basically are a hologram in the first place!

Sadako: _Yes, but that one doesn't have the mind of me and only says 'Tee hee hee hee.'_

Hiei: So why have you come back any ways? And not coming out of a TV? That's unlike you.

Sadako: _To annoy you over course! Since I can't kill you, I figured I'd annoy you the rest of your life. And it looks like it's working too._

Hiei: Whatever. I'm leaving.

Sadako: _I'll be watching you...._

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this one. Twas' hilarious. Even though I don't like the ring and will not watch it (even though I've read the manga), I still wanted to write this. Strange. And some time in my life I will end up watching this movie b/c my best friend likes to PUT THE FRICKIN' DVD IN THE ANIME DVD CASES SO I GET TO KEEP IT FOR A WEEK OR SO!!! But we're still really good friends. Any ways, please R&R. I promise to have some new chapters up in a month or two that feature Inuyasha, Shessomaru, Yugi and many others that I hope will have some other hilarious stories along with this one. Bye for now!


	2. Fluffy and Shiny: Stolen!

Disclaimer: Well I don't care that I don't own Hiei but it's fun to torture him. I really wish to own Yoko. hugs Yoko tight But I don't own either of the Inu Brothers in here either. Just Saku. Kira is my friend's (and to answer your review, NO I WILL NOT WATCH The Ring). She's been trying to get me to watch it for ages. Hasn't worked yet but it's somehow been hidden under my pillows and covers so that it does stay at my house for a week!

Okay. That was a long disclaimer and half of it was just random talk that had to do with what I don't own. Any ways, if you can't by the title "Inu Brothers" then you're a hopeless anime fan. I believe you know what I'm talking about Tigerose08… It's Inu-san and Fluffy-sama! (or also known as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru). I think I'll also add all the other characters (being Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kirara, Rin, and sigh sadly Jaken too.

Chapter 2 – Fluffy and Shiny: Stolen!!

It was a nice and quiet afternoon and Hiei was walking through the town, surveying everything he saw. After the "cursed video" incident, Hiei went on a mission to find the many other abnormal events that went on in this world of mortals.

Voice: You know that there shrine is the Bone-Eater's Well.

Hiei: turns around to see an old man looking at him And what is so special about this 'Bone-Eater's Well'?

Old Man: They say that if you leave a bone or two in this here well, overnight they'll disappear like magic and you'll never find them again.

Hiei: Hm. This sounds intriguing. I'll try it.

Old Man: Well then I'll give you this set of bones here that I've got. It's not like most people today to believe in these old tales. We old folks try to pass them down to the young ones, but most don't believe in them.

Hiei: Yeah thanks for the story gramps.

Old Man: Anytime. Hiei walks into the shrine as the Old Man stares out into nothingness, then begins to speak again That reminds me, I wonder how Kagome is doing in the feudal era.

In the shrine…

Hiei: Okay old man, you better be right about this. There's a ton more I could be doing than watching a well all night. tosses the bones in I guess I'll just sit here and wait.

Hiei sat down and waited, and waited, and waited. About when Hiei had almost fallen asleep, there came a light from the well. Hiei got up and looked inside to see the bones sinking into the dirt. Curious, Hiei jumped into the well, but he never touched the bottom. Instead, he kept falling and now was surrounded by the light himself. Finally, he had seemed to land at the bottom at the well. But this well seemed different. This one was more light outside. Not only was it more light outside, it was outside. Hiei jumped out to find himself surround by a forest. He was very confused now. Not believing this to be real and to instead be a dream, Hiei touched a few of the tress (and then cutting them down in return) to find that this was, in fact, real.

Hiei: Crap. Now what am I going to do? I'm –

Hiei then senses something very familiar; a demon.

Hiei: thinking A demon, here? What kind of place is this?

Now becoming curious of this, Hiei goes in search of this demon he senses. He comes to a small village of people, innocent people to do nothing with anything he's searching for. At this moment, he found himself staring at a shrine. It just seemed to attract him somehow.

Hiei: Mortals? But I swore I sensed a demon!

Feeling mistaken, Hiei begins to walk down the road when he senses it again. He turns around to see a short, fox-looking thing, a monk, two girls and a white-headed male. Was this the demon he sensed? Which one was it? He decided to find out.

Kagome: I should really be getting back to school soon. Finals are about to start and I have a ton of studying to do.

Inuyasha: That's just like you. Every time we come back to Kaede's village you suddenly remember a test you have to go back for!

Kagome: So you're saying you don't want me to go back?

Inuyasha: That's not what I'm saying! It's just you find some excuse to go back.

Sango: talking to Miroku Are they fighting this early in the morning?

Miroku: Seems so.

Shippo: I don't know why they always fight. Why can't we all get along?

Sango: Who knows. Maybe someday they will stop fighting all together. chirp, chirp

Sango, Miroku and Shippo: Naw.

As they all continued walking down the road, Inuyasha stops in his tracks, as well as his fighting with Kagome. He then whispers something no one could here as Hiei walked past him.

Inuyasha: _Demon._ turns to Hiei

Kagome: Inuyasha, what's wrong?

Inuyasha: ignoring Kagome What the hell are you doing here? Why are you headed towards Kaede's Village?

Hiei: Do you have a problem with that?

Inuyasha: Well if you're going to raid the village then you're going to have to go past me first. thinks for a moment then jumps over Hiei Okay. _Now_ you're going to have to go through me first!

Hiei: Ha! You think you can beat me? Try! draws katana

Inuyasha: So you wanna fight, eh? draws Tetsutaiga I accept! runs to Hiei and try's the wind scar but Hiei deflects it with his katana

Hiei: I thought so. Just a lower level demon.

Inuyasha: You think so eh? Feh! I'm just warming up! tries another Wind Scar on Hiei but he jumps to the side to avoid it You shall never defeat me with that excuse for a sword! It's a little brat just like you!

Hiei: What?! Did you just call me little?

Inuyasha: Yes and a brat. Hiei glares at Inuyasha Plus for the fact that mine is a lot bigger than yours! Bigger always wins. And get use to it.

Hiei: Well, mines… mines… mines…

Voice: SHINIER!

Hiei looks around to see who is speaking, as well as Inuyasha, and no one is to be seen. Hiei then looks at his hands to find that his katana is missing. He then looks to his left to find a young girl with dark brown hair that almost black. When Hiei looked more closely to find that this young girl was holding his beloved katana.

Hiei: You baka onna! (stupid woman) How… what… why… HOW THE HELL DID YOU TRACK ME TO HERE!!!

Kira: Hee hee hee hee hee. runs off with katana and Hiei following

Inu and gang: Oo???????

Sango: What was that about?

Miroku: I don't know. Maybe it's best we just move on.

Inuyasha: Hmp. Puny brat. Who did he think he was any ways?! looks around Hey! Where'd Kagome go?

Shippo: Look Inuyasha! There's a not from Kagome. Hm. uses his picture language skills to determine the note I think it says 'I've gone home. Be back soon!' if I'm right.

Inuyasha: WHAT!!!

Hiei continued to chase Kira, who had just stolen his katana, and was slowly catching up. When he blinked for just one moment, she disappeared. Confused, he looked around to find nothing.

Hiei: Crap.

Following Kira along, she headed along the woods and out into the open area of the forest where it was bright and sunny. While she was sprinting along, she met up with a redheaded, pointed ear young girl, who was her hyper-active-Jell-O-loving friend, Saku.

Kira: Dija get it?

Saku: Yep! holds up boa looking thing

Kira: Let's go!! runs off back into the forest with Saku

Hiei, now lost in the forest, had now given up on searching in and around the trees, had dashed out into the open in hopes of picking up the scent of Kira. And he did end up picking up a scent of someone, but not Kira. In fact, it was a demon. Close to the same one he had run into earlier, but stronger. Intrigued by this, Hiei changed his course off to find this new demon. While searching in the forest again, he ran into a tall object and fell backward. Looking up from the ground, he spotted another white-haired demon, similar to the one earlier, looking very frustrated and angry, with a child and green demon holding a staff. Hiei stood up in a flash and looked to see the demon was now staring at him.

Shesshomaru: Have you seen a redheaded girl with a boa?

Hiei: No. But have you seen a brown-headed girl with a katana? And… wait. Did the redheaded girl have pointed ears and seem really hyper?

Shesshomaru: Yes, why do you ask?

Hiei: Damn that baka onna. She brought the crazy one too!

Shesshomaru: Do you know her?

Hiei: Not that I'd like to. She's a friend of the person I'm looking for. And they're both dead once I find them.

Shesshomaru: Hm. It seems you know this girl better than I do.

Hiei: Whatever Kira has planned, she's dragged Saku into it as well. If we find one, we find the other.

Shesshomaru: Are they dangerous?

Hiei: Hyperactive people who work together and torment people. Yeah, they're dangerous.

Shesshomaru: Come Rin and Jaken. We have work to do.

Rin and Jaken: Yes my lord!

Hiei and Shesshomaru set out and use their demon senses to track them both, but come up with nothing. Looking at each other, noticing that they were both following each other. Hiei glared at Shesshomaru, and did he to Hiei.

Shesshomaru: Why are you following me?

Hiei: Why are _you_ following me?!

Rin: Maybe you two should both work together to find them since the two you're both after are most likely working together too!

Shesshomaru and Hiei: glares at Rin

Jaken: My lord, I think the child is right.

Hiei: Not that I'd want to work with someone else, I think we'll have to.

Shesshomaru: Fine, But only until we get our items back.

Hiei: fine with me.

Shesshomaru: So what do we do now?

Hiei: I guess we should think it out. This searching for them isn't working very well.

Jaken: Is there another way to find them?

Hiei: Not that I can think of.

Shesshomaru: Nor can I.

Rin: Could you lure them to you instead of finding them?

Hiei and Shesshomaru: think Why didn't I think of that!?

Hiei: Can I ask you something?

Shesshomaru: What?

Hiei: Why do you let a mortal child follow you around?

Shesshomaru: chirp, chirp I really never think about it. Maybe I've just grown attached to her. Any ways back to our problem. How could we lure them?

Hiei: I think I have an idea.

In the middle of Inuyasha's Forest, Kira sits admiring the katana and the boa looking thing while Saku sat off to the side, very bored.

Saku: Do I get Jell-O now?

Kira: I said when we get back. I don't have any right now.

Saku: Aw. Well, what am I suppose to do now? I got Fluffy for you.

Kira: You know, I really don't know. I didn't think that far. hits Saku in the back of the head Why didn't you say anything when I was planning this out?

Saku: I dunno. You just told me what to do and then started to ramble on and on about something and…. Is that, Jell-O?!

Kira: I already told you Saku!! There's no Jell-O in this time!!

Saku: But I swear that there's some Jell-O nearby. Follow me! runs off

Kira: Wait up! follows after her

Saku follows the scent of the Jell-O and comes to a stop where she finds a 5ft diameter of Jell-O in the middle of the forest.

Saku: Kira! I told you there was Jell-O! starts eating

Kira: Jell-O, here? That could only mean….

Rin: Hello!!

Kira: OMG! Rin-chan!! hugs Rin tightly, dropping the katana and boa thing You are just too cute!

With out either of them noticing, Shesshomaru grabs the boa and Hiei grabs the katana and each begin to laugh evilly.

Kira: looks at Hiei and Shesshomaru and gasps Gasp! It's Rin-chan, Hiei and Fluffy-sama all in one place at once! I've dreamed of this day my whole life!! But, you have…. SHINY AND FLUFFY! WHERE HAVE THEY GONE?!?!?! looks to see that Hiei and Shesshomaru have them You took them away again after I took so long to steal them! That's so unfair!

Hiei: What do you mean it's unfair?! They were ours in the first place!!

Shesshomaru: And you've named them?! What kind of person are you?!

Kira: Um, I don't know. Katana is shiny so me name it Shiny and Fluffy is fluffy.

Hiei and Shesshomaru: anime fall

Hiei: All right, I'm taking these two back now.

Kira: Bu – bu - but I want to stay here with Fluffy-sama and Rin-chan.

Hiei: NO! I don't need to get in trouble for changing history to where everyone is like you two! Now come on!

Kira: pouts Hmp. Fine then. goes into well and disappears

Hiei: Saku! If you go down that well, there's more Jell-O for you.

Saku: Really?! jumps into well I don't see no… voice fades

Hiei: All right. I've had enough fun here. Seen my fill and about gone nuts. jumps into well

Rin: That girl was strange. But she really seemed to like me. Can I visit her in her world?

Shesshomaru: When you're older. Now lets get going.

Rin: Okie dokie! follows Shesshomaru as well as Jaken

Back in present time….

Hiei: God, what a day that was. I think I'll avoid any wells I see from now on. And to think, demons and humans together. shivers I'd hate to be alive when that happens. walks off into the sunset

Wow. That was a strange chapter as well as being short. It's a little less than what I usually write. And at the top where I said I wouldn't watch The Ring, well that didn't work well. I ended up watching it with my mom and sis on HBO one Sunday morning. Not to bad but I will never watch Ringu. And of course Tigerose08 is trying to get our Jap. Teacher, Morgan-snesei to allow us to watch that or Ju-On, the movie that came before The Grudge and helps explain it a little. And I'm, going to get killed for taking away her Fluffy and Shiny. Course, she does have Shiny in the other fic so how can she complain? Any ways, review if you would please! I would like to know that more than my friends read this.


End file.
